1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, in particular, to a probe-type connector which is applicable to transmit high-frequency signals.
2. Description of Related Art
The probe-type connector is usually disposed in an installation space of an electronic device such as the installation spaces of batteries, a power supply unit, and electronic components. The probe-type connector is mainly electrically connected to the batteries or the power supply unit to provide electrical energy for the electronic device or is electrically connected to the electronic components to transmit signals to the electronic device.
The existing probe-type connector mainly comprises an insulating part, plural probes, and plural connecting terminals. The probe is movably disposed in the insulating part and comprises a retractable terminal and an elastic component. The elastic component is supported between the retractable terminal and the insulating part such that the retractable terminal can reciprocate in the insulating part. One end of the connecting terminal is movably and electrically connected to the probe. The other end of the connecting terminal is welded to a printed circuit board (PCB) disposed vertically or is welded to a cable by means of a PCB disposed horizontally. When the above-mentioned batteries, power supply unit, or electronic components are connected to the probe-type connector, the retractable terminals will undergo forces and be compressed to keep in a conducting state using the connecting terminals such that the electrical signals can be transmitted to the PCB through the retractable terminals and the connecting terminals, or even to the cable through the PCB.
However, the existing probe-type connector has the follow disadvantages. Because the probe is located on the transmission path of the retractable terminal and the connecting terminal, the transmission path includes more components and becomes longer. Also, the transmission between the retractable terminal and the connecting terminal is the contact transmission, which is likely to cause the problem of signal decay during the transmission. Thus, such transmission is not applicable to the transmission of high-frequency signals and is even difficult to be used in the transmission of high-frequency signals.
In view of this, how to design an invention to overcome the above disadvantages becomes an important topic the inventor desires to deal with.